Under the lustful moon
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: This is what Donnie gets for pushing Raphie too far with his teasing... The resistanse is idle... Raph&Don. Warning: yaoi, turtlecest, bad words and so on. /Written with Greenstarr/
1. Growing tension

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** That one was done by me and **_Greenstarr._** We wrote it in pieces and it was fun to do it. :) Really, I mean it was so cool to wait for the next part from another one, anticipating the development and twists in the plot! Well, not that there's some big plot here, but still... Heh. So... here it is! Rating: NC-17, because it's actually nothing, but sweet porn! And yaoi, bad words and sex!

It's Greenstarr's page! /u/1234377/Greenstarr

Here Donnie teases Raphael... Who knew that humble and quiet computer geek can be like that? Heh...

**For You:** I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for us to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**GROWING TENSION**

**Day 1**

Raphael, no matter how hard he tried, found his amber eyes staying back to red popsicle in his smartest brother's mouth. His sweet little brother had no idea that Raphael was watching his tongue ran up, down and across the frozen snack and thinking about how nice it would be if it was Raphael's cock instead. Donnie's head bobbing, sucking and maybe even kiss the tip. Oh yeah, that would be more than just nice… His dark eyes would open, looking at Raph, his face flushed and so fucking sweet looking…

Snarling, Raphael suddenly turned around, and slammed his sai into his beloved bunching bag. He snarled again lowly and felt Leo moving closer to him. Good, he need to keep his mind off Don and his damn popsicle! Raph turned his head, and opened his mouth to insult his leader. Had he looked past Leo, he would see the tiny smirk on Donatello's lips.

**Day 2**

Before Raphael managed to get up, Don placed his hand on dark green shoulder and granted his brother one of his lovely smiles.

"Sit." He muttered softly. "I'll get it for you".

Having stood up, genius came to the fridge and opened it slowly, bending down to search for requested pack of juice. Clenching his fingers into a fists and trying not to breathe out loudly, hothead did several feeble and idle attempts to tear his eyes away from adorable small tail, which wriggled slightly as its' master examined fridge's contents. Raphael's mind immediately put a whirlwind of naughty images into his head, like him playing with that tail, stroking it, pinching, teasing and Donnie moaning and shivering in a respond…

Having sighed deeply, red-clad terrapin shifted on his chair, feeling himself rather uncomfortable as Donatello mumbled something indistinct, bending even more to get something from the lower shelf and wriggling his tail again. Raphael was too consumed by the sight to think about why his younger brother wasted so much time to get juice, which stood right in front of him, or why he bent down instead of squat, and he couldn't see smug grin on Don's face, but no one could say that Raph wasn't hungry, although food was not what he wanted to taste.

**Day 3**

"Fuckin' Christ!" Raphael muttered as he tried to clean his bleeding thigh.

He sat on the floor alone in the bathroom, with the first aid kit open and the aids spread out around his right side. Hothead muttered words that best left unheard as he moved to get the white bandages. He wiggled over to pick them up, only to see an olive green hand grasped them first. His yellowish eyes blinked as he tiled his head up. Shell, Raph must have been paying too much attention to his bleeding thigh to hear Donnie come in. A sleepy Donatello looked down, with a sleepy half smile and a small blush, he always got after is awakening. It made Raphael wonder just what kind of dreams Donnie had to cause a blush.

"You need help, oh dear brother of mine?" Donnie asked him, almost purring.

Raphael narrowed his amber eyes, but before he could tell Don to fuck off, genius already was in between his legs, checking the thigh. Don made a small humm and started cleaning his wound. The smaller hand of his brother worked on the wound, but Raph could feel the hand touching the skin gingerly. Almost like a lover and Raph closed his eyes at the thought of Donnie's soft hand moving up higher, up to the slit that hid Raph's cock. It took only about ten minutes for Don to wrap his wound, but those ten minutes were the longest in Raph's life.

"There you go, Raphie." Don muttered.

"Um… Thanks, Don." Raphael told him, watching as his brother putting away the first aid kit.

Don caught him staring and raised an eyebrow. Hothead stared back for another minute before turning away. He moved quickly, even with the pain.

"Raph... Is there anything else I could do for you?" Donnie asked, his hand barely touching dark green arm.

Raph frowned, he knew there was a both meaning behind the words, but could not find it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both turtles ran out to see Mikey at the TV, looking like his world just ended. Donnie sighed, and Raphael rolled his eyes. Genius went to Mikey to make sure the blue eyes male won't hurt himself and Raph watched him go. Raphael knew he had some thinking to do about his pretty purple masked brother.

**Day 4**

'Life sucks' Raphael thought, getting up onto his feet after he had missed Leo's blow for the third time in succession. He nodded to his father as that one told something about the lack of concentration and necessity to be ready for everything every minute, but didn't pay much attention to rat's words. Even less he cared about what Leo was telling him at the moment. Well, in fact, he didn't care about anything right now, because Raph's mind completely got stuck on Donnie.

Damn little geek had been screwing his brain lately and hothead simply couldn't get rid of those nasty and spoiled images, which had been settled in his head by Don's odd behavior. Still, Raphael wasn't sure that genius had been doing it on purpose, but that didn't change the fact that no matter in what direction Raph looked, all he could see was Donatello.

With a quick gesture Splinter indicated Leonardo change positions with violet-clad terrapin. Raphael gritted his teeth as Don stood in front of him, smiling slightly despite his concentration and gazing at him with his dark glimmering eyes.

"Is something wrong, Raphie?" Donatello asked in quiet and soft voice.

Raph blinked at him as he abruptly realized that his smart brother had been calling him 'Raphie' too often lately and that he hadn't done anything about it. He even hadn't been angry with it.

Cursing everything around mentally, Raphael jerked forward, knocking bo out of Don's hands and pinning him to the floor a second later. Now Splinter started to tell something to Donatello, but Raph saw clearly that his younger brother didn't actually listen, he just stared at him, then opened his mouth slightly and licked his lips with one quick motion. Tempting motion…

"You can let go of me now." Genius muttered. "But we can repeat that if you want."

Something clicked in Raph's head as dark green mutant got up and pulled Donatello's hand to help him stand up too. After all, Don knew better than to mess with his elder brother's temper and patience. So, if little Donnie wanted to play – Raph was ready to play along, but the rules of that game were going to be his own.

**Day 5**

Donatello frowned, when he looked at his laptop screen, and let a small huff out. He quickly typed the code again and grinned happily, when the computer, after ten times or so, let the code become part of the system. Genius eyed the coffee maker, and stood up from the kitchen table to get a cup.

Raphael watched him intently. His yellow eyes went to the wiggling tail of his so called innocent brother, who was happy about something that Raphael would never understand.

"Dang it, Mikey, why do you always put my cup there?" Donatello muttered to himself, frowning.

He stood on his toes, trying his damnedest to reach the big coffee cup. Olive green mutant hated being the smallest, even Mikey was taller than him and Mikey was the baby!

Raphael glanced at him again from his stop at the table. He seemed to be watching Donnie a lot lately, Raph mused. He now understood just what his brother was doing to him and was more than happy to play along.

Hothead stood from his chair and walked behind Don. His bigger hand moved past Don's and gripped the coffee cup. His thigh bushed past the wiggling tail as he moved up.

"Here ya go, Donnie." He rumbled, giving his brother the cup.

Donnie turned around to face Raph, now their plastrons touched and their faces were so close…

"Thank you Raphie." Donatello smiled, blushing softly.

Raph's mouth cork in a tiny smirk.

"Anytime, Don." He purred.

His hand moved across brother's thigh. Donnie licked his lip again and Raphael lend down. They almost kissed, but then Raphael felt a finger against his mouth. He blinked and looked at Donnie's smiling face.

"Sorry, Raphie boy, but I'm not that kind of guy." Genius purred as he moved away.

Raphael growled, he was about to pull Donnie closer to him, but their Father came in. Not the best time…

"Ah, good morning, my sons!" Splinted said in his usual calm voice.

They greeted him back.

"I'll see you both at dinner!" Don said as he picked his laptop.

He walked away and, as a test to see if Raph was still watching, wiggled his tail again. He couldn't help but smirk smugly, when he heard low angry growl behind him.

**Day 6**

With quiet hiss Raph shut the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it heavily. It was the third time today he had to run there to take care of 'growing' and 'hardening' problem and it was only early evening. Damn Donnie had been doing well in teasing Raphael since the very fucking morning – smiling at him, purring, wiggling his tail, sucking cursed popsicle, touching him lightly all the time and doing other things that seemed to start driving hothead crazy, because all his advances had been denied in 'kitchen' style.

Sure, Raph could just ignore that denial and teach sweet little geek a lesson, but others were always around somewhere and that was kind of part of Don's game, although genius did his best not to let anyone notice those tricks he played on his hot tempered brother. Yes, Donnie seemed to clearly enjoy his damn game.

Raphael wondered if Donatello realized completely, what he had been doing, as hothead got out of the bathroom many long minutes later and saw violet-clad terrapin, standing near the door to his room with some opened book in his hands. Having heard him, Don raised his head and glanced at Raph with that special tiny smirk he kept only for him.

"Is everything ok, Raphie?" He purred softly.

Raphael's eyes narrowed. He snarled suddenly, crossed the space between them in two large jumps and grasped brother's arms. Having dragged surprised Don into the room, Raph pinned him to the wall, pressing against him tightly and forcing a knee between olive green legs. Finally, for the first time since the beginning of this game genius looked a bit frightened, but Raphael could bet that Donatello's breathing quickened not only because of that.

"Everythin' is fine, lil' bro." Raph grunted, leaning forward so their lips almost touched. "Just makin' sure ya know what ya've done'."

"What are you talking about?" Don muttered, shivering slightly and making feeble attempts to get out of brother's grip. "I haven't done anything…"

"Sure." Raphael chuckled, placing one hand on Donatello's thigh. "Not yet. But you'll have to do a lot."

Younger brother jerked to get free and in that moment both turtles heard Leo's voice calling for Don. Raph threw quick glance at the aperture, then grabbed Don's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"It's a dangerous game ya're playin', Donnie boy." Raphael growled. "Just remember then that it's ya who started it."

He stared at him for few more seconds, then let go of him and walked out of the room. Whatever was the goal of Don's game, Raph didn't care. He was fed up with it. It was time to end it.

...

**Day 7. Morning**

He panted softly, his hands tightened into the bed sheets and his hips rolled into it few more time. After one last time he stopped and moaned. Yellows eyes snapped open and the dark green turtle growled lowly inside his throat. Raph licked his dry lips, moving a little and feeling the wet sheets. He growled again. Fucking great! He was humping his bed like some horny little punk and all because of his little brother and his damn wiggling tail! Donnie's smooth legs, pretty smile and his lips didn't help him all that neither. Raphael slowly rolled out of his bed and was please to see that only the sheets used to keep warm need cleaning.

He'd do it later, Raph decided, after he'd clean himself up. Having quickly made his way to the bathroom, hothead opened the door. He blinked as he saw bend over Donnie, his sweet little ass up the in the air, giving Raphael a very nice view. If only that damn tail was bit higher...

Don, hearing the door opened up, jerked up. The olive turtle, who was nude as the day he had been hatched from his egg, turned around to see Raphael, a bottle in his hand. Hothead walked into the room and locked the door behind him. He took his time, looking at the olive green turtle, let his eye soak in the sight of a dripping wet Don.

"Hi, Raphie... You're up early this morning." Genius said softly as he put down the bottle and took a step back, when Raphael moved closer.

Dark green arm shot out and gripped Donnie. Having jerked smaller terrapin closer to him, Raphael pulled them both into the still running shower. Donatello blinked his dark eyes as darker male carefully pushed him into the wall.

"Raphie, I told you I'm not that kind… Ooo..."

Don hummed, as Raphael kissed him deep and hard, opening his mouth and letting other's tongue in to fight with his own. They moaned loudly and Donatello's arms ran up Raph's deep yellowed plastron and the upper rim of his carapace to wrap around his neck, pulling his head down to Donnie even more. Raphael slid himself between the slim legs and used both hands to raise them to his sides. He churred loudly, when Donnie obeyed his command and wrapped those lovely legs around him.. Having moved his hands to the soft rump, hothead squeezed it hard and then softly. His left hand moved up to play with tail, stroking and carefully tugging. Don pressed himself even closer to Raph, both males moaned and churred. Raph pulled his head away, only a line of their spit connected them. His normally sharp amber eyes were smoky with lust and Donnie knew his were the same.

Raph gave him another fast kiss and genius smirked. Surely, Raph didn't think he was that easy... Donatello gripped one of the bottles close to him.

"Raphie" He moaned. " Watch out!"

Raph, who pulled his lips away, blinked and as he moved to push Donnie up he felt himself slipping. He cried out as they both fell down and out of the shower.

"What the SHELL, Donnie?!" Raph growled.

He looked more pissed off than a mother bear, when one of her cub was hurt, but Donnie only smirked. He wasn't worried, after all Raph would never hurt him... He hoped.

"Sorry, Raphie, but I told you I'm not that kind of guy." Donatello purred.

He turned around to run and gasped, when a hand jerked on his ankle and pulled him down on the cool floor. Don landed on his front half and felt his hot head brother lead over him, using his body to press the smaller of the two down. He felt the growl next to his ear, and shuddered, but didn't know if it was fear or something else.

"Bullshit!" Raph rumbled, angry that Donnie kept acting like a fucking tease, he wanted it, Raph wanted it, so why didn't he just let them do it?!

"Raphie..." Don, unsure how to go, licked his lips.

He opened his mouth again only to feel Raph kissing him again. He whimpered softly and elder male jerked his mouth away.

"Ya're fucking lucky that our family is gonna wake up in about five minutes or ya would have been fucked, and fucked hard, lil' brother." Raph hissed softly.

He moved off and help his brother up.

"Ya're done?" Hothead asked, narrowing his eyes.

Donnie only nodded. Raphael tossed him a towel and watched Donnie leaving. He went back to now cold shower, but not even that helped his hard on.

**DAY 7. Breakfast **

"You had a long shower…" Genius purred quietly, not turning around. "Was there a problem?"

Raphael stopped for few seconds in the kitchen aperture, staring at brother's shell with narrowed eyes, then walked to the table and without hesitation took a chair near Don's. Usually, it was Mikey's place, but not today.

"No problem, Donnie boy." Raph grunted softly in a reply. "At least nothing I can't take care of."

Having muttered something indistinct to that, Donatello continued his cooking as it was his turn to do the breakfast. It smelled good, but there was something more delicious in this kitchen that Raphael wanted to savor. He licked his lips as younger terrapin wiggled his tail and leaned against the back of his chair.

"Where're the others?' Donatello asked, filling teapot with hot water.

"Be here in a minute, brainiac." Hothead didn't even bother to sound less roughly. "What? Is there a problem?"

It seemed like Don had heard some undertone in brother's voice as he didn't say anything in return. Raphael chuckled quietly. Yeah, he could enjoy that game too, after all. Besides, Raph had already decided what to do, and that made everything even more interesting. And easier to bear.

Nevertheless, pouring himself a glass of juice, Raphael swore that if Donatello only dares to take that damn popsicle for dessert, he would screw his little brother right there and then on the kitchen floor despite his own decision. Fortunately, last piece of cursed frozen snack had ended yesterday. Or was it unfortunately? Raph couldn't actually decide.

"Are you hungry, Raphie?" Donatello asked softly after a pause as he threw a quick glance over the shoulder at elder brother and wiggled his tail again. "I'm almost done with the breakfast."

Raphael raised an eyebrow ridge. So, sweet Donnie still thought he was safe and intended to continue his teasing. Naïve…

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Raph replied slowly. "But don't worry 'bout me, sweetie. I'm gonna have my main dish tonight."

He was delighted to see that Donatello froze near the kitchen rack. Surely, olive green terrapin knew perfectly that his elder brother's words were always followed by actions. Smirking widely, Raphael glanced at stilled tail. It seemed like he won that round of Don's nasty game.

Others gathered in the kitchen before Raph managed to relish his little victory, but he wasn't frustrated with that at all. He will have enough time for relish in the night.

During the breakfast red masked ninja couldn't help grinning mentally every time he looked at quiet Donnie, sitting near him. He thought about doing something like touching his thigh under the table to see him blushing and remind of what was coming, but Mikey suddenly tossed his head and waved hand, attracting attention.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you!" Youngest brother seemed to be exited. "Casey and April invited us for movie night today! Do I need to ask who wants to go?"  
Leonardo nodded, smiling, and Mike gazed questioningly at other two brothers. Having closed his eyes for a moment, Raphael slowly took his hand away from the glass with juice as he was afraid to crush it in his tightened grip. Why tonight? Why couldn't they invite them tomorrow? Raph turned his head to Donnie only to see that familiar, tiny and teasing smirk on those tempting lips.

"That'll be great." Donatello said and looked at irritated hothead with sparks in his dark eyes. "What do you think, Raph?"

Raphael thought that he wanted to kill Mikey right now and Casey later, crush the damn TV and, maybe, couple of video shops, but he didn't say that aloud, of course.

"Sure." He grunted lowly, getting up to get out of the kitchen. "Why not?"

Never before he believed that he could hate movies so much…

**Day 7. Before training**

Donatello sighed, his day had so gone hell. This morning in bathroom… He thought Raphael was going to have sex with him and Don tried to run off only to be slammed in the floor. Donnie felt a shudder, wiggling down his back, not fear but arousal. Then, at breakfast Raphael had pretty clearly told Donnie that he would fuck him later tonight. Not make love, not sex, but fucking. Pure, raw fucking, and Donnie wished he didn't like the idea so much. But April and Casey's movie saved his little ass for another day…

He ambled to his messy bed to make it up. Bending over to grasp the sheets, Don started working.

He never saw the shadow of his older, darker brother, moving from the hiding spot near the door, and only heard the low growl. The olive green turtle gave a small cry as he was thrown onto his bed. The smaller of the two moaned dizzy as he landed on his front. His ass and that little silt, where his dick hid, were revealed to Raphael and hothead smirked, enjoying the view. Purple masked ninja fought off the dizzy feeling the best he could as he turned his head to look over the rim of his shell.

"RAPH! What in the world was that for?!" Don nearly screamed at his wild brother.

Raph scoffed at his smartest brother's anger, and sauntered closer to the bed. The purple mask brother scampered away, his shell hitting the wall behind him.

"You damn well know what that was for, Donnie-boy." Raph rumbled as he moved onto the soft bed.

Don's dark eyes looked around, trying to find a out. He could jump off the bed and land past his hotheaded brother, but that didn't mean he will make to the door and to safety among his other family members.

Glittering amber eyes moved across his brother's form, and Don felt like a prey with no way out. Donnie pulled his legs together and watched his brother warily, his onyx eyes never leaving Raph's yellow ones. Dark green male moved in front of the smaller turtle, his rough hands cupping under Don's calf and squeezing. His thumbs rubbed little circles, and Donnie felt his breathing quickening. Smart turtle's tail started wiggling, but genius wasn't aware of this. Instead he was attentive to Raph's hands, moving up to kneecaps, rubbing and squeezing. Donatello knew just what Raph was going to do and was proved right, when Raph pushed his legs apart. Don licked his lips and didn't bother to fight Raphael as that one moved in between slim legs. Olive green male felt a blush, forming on his cheeks, as the older turtle's hand rubbed his inner thighs.

Raphael churred, pleased that Donnie wasn't fighting off, and gave another squeeze. Darker male leant down and nuzzled his brother's warm cheek. Smaller terrapin whimpered, as Raph nipped his jaw, and offered Raphael his neck, making a tiny churr himself. Hothead, however, ignored the offer and pressed his lips to Don's. Genius moaned softly as he opened his mouth for his soon-to-be-lover. Both of their tongues fought as olive green arms moved over dark green skin and wrapped around the thicker neck.

Raphael, still kissing his little brother, guided him away from the wall and more onto the bed. Donnie pulled away, panting.

"Raphie We got to go trai...Ahhhh…" Donatello gasped as the hand lightly traced his silt.

"What was that, Donnie boy?" Raph purred, kissing the soft neck of his purple masked brother.

"YO, GUYS! Hurry up, we got to train!" Mikey yelled as he banged on Don's door.

Raphael growled lowly and blinked, when Donnie dashed away from him.

"He is right, Raph, we have to train." Olive green mutant told him quickly as he went to the door. "We're coming." He yelled to Mikey.

Donatello was cursing himself inside for giving in so easily to Raphael and blushed harder at the thought of what might had happened if they didn't have to train today. Raph pushed himself off the bed to follow Don, wondering if their Father would mind having three sons and none that went by the name of Mikey.

**Day 7. After the training**

That wasn't the best of his trainings, because all Donnie could think about was what had happened before the session. His knees trembled every time he caught Raph's piercing glance, thrown on him, and genius hardly managed to perform easiest exercises and attacks. Damn training lasted what felt like eternity and Donatello felt himself happy, when it finally ended. At least it was some relief that Raph didn't do very good either.

After the small rest they all, except hothead, gathered in the living room for some free time. Mikey read some comic book and Don couldn't help but sighing with relief when he remembered that, being exited because of the coming movie night, youngest of the clan hadn't paid attention to what exactly his elder brothers had been doing together in Donnie's room when he had come to call them for training. Leo discussed something with Splinter as they both sat on the couch, and violet-clad terrapin worked with his laptop, doing some upgrades. Normally, he would be doing it in his room or lab, but right now he didn't want to be alone.

Donatello didn't quite understand his feelings when he thought about previous hours. Sure, he clearly realized, that If it wasn't for some lucky circumstances, he would have been taken by Raphael already. Genius couldn't say that he didn't want this, he was just sort of confused. And scared.  
It was hard to say now why he had started this nasty teasing game in the first place or, what was more important, why he had let it came so far. It's just teasing Raphael was something that Donatello simply couldn't restrain himself from, it was unusual, arousing, breathtaking, even dangerous, never before in his life smart terrapin hadn't let himself do something like that. Plus he had feelings for Raph and that was the reason as well.

At some point Don realized that he probably had been pushing hothead too much, but it was too late to stop. Besides, he didn't actually want to stop. He had amazing power over Raphael, that made Raph's brain melting and think only about his younger brother, and Donnie enjoyed it. But now, when situation had come to its logical peek, genius felt strong insecurity. He wanted his brother, but yet he wasn't sure he was ready for that, that he was ready for giving in to Raph completely. And it didn't make everything easier that dark green mutant, from his side, was completely ready to take what he wanted. And knowing his brother, Don was sure that hothead wouldn't stop from taking it by force, if Donatello only dared to resist further. After all, Raphael wasn't called 'hothead' for nothing.

And now Don didn't know what to do. Talking was futile and he couldn't escape his elder brother forever. Genius was safe for today's night, but what was he going to do tomorrow? Ask Leo if he could stay and sleep in his room? Well, Donnie could bet his latest invention that this would only make Raphael more angry and wouldn't solve their little problem…

Donatello shuddered again, thinking about what could have happened in early hours today, and flinched, feeling touch to his shoulder.

"Donnie, are you ok?" Mikey asked, looking at him with small confusion. "You're sitting in front of your laptop for ten minutes already, staring at the blank screen and pushing the same button from time to time."

"I'm fine, Mikey." Don averted his eyes to avoid Leo's and Splinter's concerned gazes. "I was just thinking…"

Genius flinched again, seeing Raphael in the aperture, but hothead didn't even look at him. Raph's face had irritated and discontent expression and it meant that it was better not to touch him right now. Donnie followed him with his eyes, till Raphael disappeared in the dojo, and only sighed quietly. After all, what else could he do?

**Day 7. Lunch**

Donnie fought to keep himself calm as the rough hand caressed his upper thigh and slowly slid down and up. It was so faint, barely there, but it was enough to make Donnie blush. He was thankful that others were too busy auguring with Mikey about how much food was safe to eat. They didn't need to know just what the hothead was doing. The rough hand squeezed his lower thigh and Donnie stole a peek at his older brother. Hothead was on his elbow, looking bored as he took a slip of his soda, like he was not stoking Don's left leg, as if he was not making Donnie aroused. And for some ungodly reason this upset Don. He pulled his legs even closer to keep Raph from dipping his hand between olive thighs like he had done earlier, when they first had sat down for lunch.

Raphael's hand had almost got to the silt before the smaller male batted the hand away and put his legs together to keep Raphael from doing this again. He got a hot glare from Raph for blocking his hand away and Don shot him a look. Raphael had spent almost all of lunch trying to coax Donnie into opening his legs. The olive green almost wanted to, in fact if his family wasn't here...

A shower, he needed a shower.

"Um... Father, maybe…" Purple mask turtle was cut off with a wave from his father, who was still auguring with his youngest son.

Donatello avoided looking at Raphael, who had a tiny smirk, and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him as a warning to Raphael to not come in, but he didn't think it would really work. After all, when Raphael wanted something badly, he would do anything to have it, one way or another. The thought caused genius's gut to flip a little and small male let a huff out.

Donnie gave a blissful sigh as the warm water hit him. He leant his head on the cool tiles and let the water hit his shell. His left hand ran down lovely and started tracing his silt. Licking his lips, Don imagined that it was Raphael's. Olive green male could hear the low rumbling hothead made, when he was aroused or pleased about something… That heat that always came from the bulky body…

Donatello let himself drop down and get lost in his own world. Raphael would churr and call him a good boy, or maybe he wouldn't want Donnie to do that and would slap his butt cheeks until they become a dark red. Elder brother would call all kind vulgar names and tell the smaller male that he had made Raph do this. Dark green mutant wouldn't touch him, where he needed to be touched the most… Moaning, Donnie moved one of his hands to his wiggling tail and gasped, as he played with his cock and tail... Donnie would beg Raph to come back and touch him again. Raphael would call him a slut or something and then fuck his little brother just like one...

Donnie shuddered as he came and warm white cum slid down between his legs. Dark eyes male panted softly and let himself come down from his high. He thought back the past day and frowned. Now Don understood that he had been pushing Raphael too far, but it was too late to go back. The thing was Donnie wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to being brothers, the idea of having Raphael as lover was just too good.

The olive green turtle scowled, just how did he fall for that jerk anyway? Why not Leonardo, who took such good care of his family and was the one of the sweetest guy you can met. Or even Mikey, the lighthearted turtle, who pulled out a real laugh of Donatello even on his worst day. But no, smallest turtle had to fall for that arrogant hothead, who not only put himself in life and death situations, but others too. He went out to hurt and kill people just because he was a little moody! He got drunk almost weekly, and cursed in every other sentences! Overall he was nothing but a rude asshole!

"No he is not!" A voice yelled in Don's head. Raphael was also there for his brothers when they needed help, even after a big fight. He was the one to help Don fix up around the lair and take care of their Father, after he had fallen sick, while Leonardo had been out for his training. Raph was the first one to help Mikey, when the youngest started his job. Hothead was the one to stop the first human from killing them, when they were mere children, by taking his life and holding a sobbing Donnie after...

Donatello wondered what it would be like to be in those arms again, it had been years since they last hugged. Donnie shook his head at his thoughts. None of that actually mattered, what he needed to do was to find a way to keep Raphael at bay for longer, at least, until Donnie felt ready… But at this point Don was starting to think that he won't get that time.

**Day 7. Early evening**

"I'm going to meditate for a while." Leo stretched, put away his book and got up from the sofa. "Need to relax before movie night."

Donatello actually felt his stomach curling into a tight ball as he looked at senior brother with almost despair. Mikey was in the sewers, riding his new skateboard, Splinter meditated in his room and now Leonardo was going to do the same. Leader always asked not to be disturbed during those times and Don suddenly felt himself trapped.

Having gulped, genius threw quick glance at Raphael, who was standing near TV. Golden eyes practically devoured him, glimmering with desire, as hothead folded his arms and grinned slightly. Even if Donnie didn't know what Raph wanted from him, he would have guessed now by that cheeky and a little dangerous grin. It was obvious that dark green mutant waited for Leonardo to leave.

Donatello gulped again, trying to think of any reason to make blue masked ninja stay, but before he came up with any idea, Raphael walked to him in few large steps and grabbed his forearm, squeezing it sharply.

"Not gonna run now, brainiac." Raph said, pulling Don a bit closer and meeting Leo's questioning gaze. "He gotta fix something for me. I've been waiting for it for too long."

Interest disappeared from Leo's eyes as leader nodded and turned away to go into his room. Those two always spent a lot of time together fixing something and upgrading Raph's bike to make that horrible thing go faster, so there was no reasons for senior brother to pay some extra attention to that. Had he looked back, he would have noticed two pairs of eyes, following him – one with despair and silent plea and another one with hungry expectation. But Leonardo hadn't looked back. He just walked into his room and closed the door behind.

Everything happened fast then. Still grinning, Raphael dragged his brother into his own room, closed the door behind, having locked it swiftly, and roughly threw his scared prey onto bed. Donatello whimpered quietly as bulky terrapin practically fell down on him a moment later, forcing air out of smaller male with his weigh. Wanting to say something, Don opened his mouth only to feel Raph's lips pressing to his and wet tongue gliding inside. Moaning with arousal, genius closed his eyes and trembled as those demanding palms moved all over his body, stroking and caressing, exploring it. Shifting atop of him, Raphael braced himself on his knees and elbow so just he could slide his right hand down along Don's plastron and then in between his legs.

"Ra-aph…" Donnie groaned, breaking the kiss and trying to jerk away from Raph's fingers. "Don't do that… I'm…"

Rumbling roar met his ears. Having pulled his hand up, Raphael suddenly collapsed back on his brother, pressing their plastrons tightly against each other and not paying any attention to Don's feeble attempts to push him away. Strong fingers clenched on genius's chin, holding it firmly. Golden eyes narrowed.

"Ya'd better stop that, Donnie." Raph growled angrily. "I've had enough of that damn little game of yers. Don't piss me off more than ya already did."

Donnie shuddered, desperately trying to think of some appropriate answer, as he was afraid to say something that would only increase Raphael's dissatisfaction. But how could he explain to angry and horny hothead that he wasn't playing anymore, that he was just scared and wanted to delay their mating for some time, because, despite wanting it, he didn't feel like he was ready for that? And how could he expect Raph to believe it after Don himself had pushed this situation so far?

"Raphie…" He muttered quietly. "I'm not teasing you… It's just I'm…"

"…Not that kind of guy." Raphael interrupted him and golden eyes narrowed even more. "Yeah, I've heard that."

"No!" Donatello cried out, moving his hands to grasp brother's shoulder. "That's not what I wanted to say…"

"Sure." Dark green mutant almost hissed. "I see ya just can't get enough of this bullshit. Fine. If ya wanna it rough and hard – ya'll get it."

Having abruptly moved off from Donatello, he gripped the rim of his shell and turned smaller terrapin on his stomach. A moment later genius was shifted so his knees were on the floor. He jerked, realizing in what position he was now, but Raphael forced his both arms behind his back and, holding his wrists with one hand, pressed him into the mattress even more. With inarticulate grunting sound elder brother smacked olive buttock. Donnie squirmed, but mostly because of surprise as that hit was just more like a warning. It didn't hurt too much.

"But don't be afraid, sweetie..." Raphael's voice suddenly softened. "I won't hurt ya. Well, at least not more than it's inevitably."

He gently kneaded soft buttock he had just smacked, and then stroke small tail, covering tight opening into genius's body. Donnie took a deep breath and then moaned as those fingers moved farther to tease the slit, which hid Don's cock. He almost dropped down to that capable palm, but Raphael only chuckled and returned his hand on brother's ass, that was exposed to him in such tempting manner.

"Now, Donnie boy…" Larger turtle purred, rubbing buttock with his thumb. "Be a good boy and raise yer tail yerself. Don't make me make ya."

Whining quietly, Donatello pressed his tail to his opening even more, protecting it as good as it was possible, and heard his brother chuckling again. But to Don's greatest relief his so-called 'personal guardian' once again interrupted Raph's further advances.

"Raph!" Mikey's yell made them both flinch. "Are you there?"

Youngest brother banged on the door enthusiastically and Donnie almost felt burning waves of anger, radiating from Raph's body. Sensation was accompanied by low rumbling roar and that was enough to wipe out all doubts about what exactly hothead felt at the moment. Well, if there could have been any doubts.

"Raph! Let's play 'Street fighters'!" Mikey banged on the door again. "You promised me! I so wanna beat you again! Raph? Come on, are you there? Raph?"

Both elder brothers knew that usually the only way to get rid of Mikey was giving him what that one wanted. Muttering stifled curses, Raphael let go of his prey and stood up, staring at the ceiling as if in complete despair. Donatello got up too, moving slowly and trying to calm down his breathing. Mikey called for Raph few more times and then stopped his banging. Judging by the direction, in which his voice had disappeared, orange-clad terrapin run to the lab to search for his brother there. Having unlocked the door, Raphael opened it and stepped outside.

"I'm gonna kill him this time." That was the last thing Don had heard before dark green mutant rushed after Mikey. "He's so dead."


	2. Night in the alley

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. But I wanna own them so much!!

**About story:** That one was done by me and **_Greenstarr._** We wrote it in pieces and it was fun to do it. :) Really, I mean it was so cool to wait for the next part from another one, anticipating the development and twists in the plot! Well, not that there's some big plot here, but still... Heh. So... here it is! Rating: NC-17, because it's actually nothing, but sweet porn! And yaoi, bad words and sex!

It's Greenstarr's page! /u/1234377/Greenstarr

Here Donnie gets what he was literally begging for!! Heh...

And here's the bonus chapter, heh: /s/4610559/1/UnderthelustfulmoonSearchinthepark

**For You:** I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for us to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**DAY 7. NIGHT IN THE ALLEY**

"Thanks for ice pack, April." Leonardo told their human sister.

"So, what just did you do to Raph that made him so mad?" She grinned to Mikey.

"I don't know!" Blue eyes turtle cried, holding the bag on top of his sore head.

Donatello, who was in the kitchen with popcorn, sighed, he knew just perfectly why Raph was so mad. It had took them all almost ten minutes to get Raph to stop trying to kill the youngest, and the leader had decided to head to April and Casey's home right then. This way with Casey Raph could have blown off some hot air safely. This, of course, had pissed Raph off even more and, having given the oldest the finger, hothead had stormed off.  
Now they had no idea, where the Raphael was and if he was even safe. But April told them that Casey's got a call from him and went off to wherever. This somewhat calmed the others down, but still they were worried.

Donnie opened the bag of popcorn as he came into the living room.

"Well, it looks like our two hotheads are gonna be out longer." April murmured, taking the remote. "So let's start the movie."

However Don' mind had nothing to do with movie, but rather with his elder brother. Where could he be? What was he doing? Was he alright? Then the door opened and slammed closed, and Casey ambled his way to the couch.

"Yo, it looks like I just got here in time!" He took a seat next to beloved girlfriend and gave kiss on her cheek.

"Where is Raphael?" Don asked, frowning.

"He's in the alley, going home, methinks he didn't feel like coming here."

"I'll go and…" Leonardo sighed, attempting to get up.

"Hold on, Leo, let me go, he'll be less likely to hit me." Donatello told his leader, already walking down to the shop.

Leonardo frowned. Donnie seemed to be hiding something lately; Leo just hoped it wasn't anything he needed to worry about.

...

Donnie slowly opened the door and stepped out. Alley was dark and looked like it was empty. Raphael must have left… Dammit, Donnie needed to talk to that jerk and make clear that he wasn't ready to mate with the hothead. He needed to convince him to wait for some more time…

Suddenly, the yellowish light went out.

"Who's there?!" Don cried, looking around quickly.

Damn it, why didn't take his Bo staff? He heard small sound from behind and then a pair of rough hand grappled the rim of Donnie's shell and threw him down on the ground. Was it just him or was he getting toss around a lot this day?

He felt a hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly. Don tried to jerk away and immediately heard a growl that he knew too well.

"If Ya fucking scream and bring the others, it won't be very nice for ya and yer lil' ass, got that, Donnie boy?" Raphael hissed coldly next to his ear.

Donnie whined softly, but after taking a shaking sigh he nodded. It looked like it was the end of the of line for Donnie, and after licking his lips he got ready for the consequence of starting this little game…

Raphael pulled Donatello up with one sharp jerk, making him gasp for air as hothead's hand was still wrapped around his throat. Without saying anything, he tightened his grip and dragged smaller turtle farther into the dark alley and Donnie flinched, realizing, that even if Leo or someone else would come out of shop's back door, they simply won't see anything in the darkness. That was a scary though, but problems with breathing distracted genius from it.

"R-rap-ph…" He whispered, hardly audible. "Y-you're stran…gling me…"

After a long pause, just when Donnie started to think that Raphael had ignored him, grasp around his neck loosened and he breathed deeply, inhaling precious air greedily. He let out frightened gasp as strong fingers clenched on his shoulder, digging into his skin, and hummed as Raphael slammed his shell into the alley's wall.

Donatello tried to suppress rising fear as he stared in those narrowed golden eyes, glimmering with anger, endless irritation and, of course, lust. Having sighed again, genius slowly raised his hands and pressed them against Raph's plastron, not pushing and just holding them there. Donnie once again thought that he had really let it come too far and now he wasn't sure what to do, because elder brother had that specific face's expression, which meant that his common sense was actually buried under his burning need. And Don perfectly knew what that need was.

"Raphie…" Olive green mutant muttered insecurely. "Let's j-just talk, ok? If you only l-let me…"

In a respond hothead gripped brother's chin, pressing a finger against his mouth.

"No." He hissed, gritting his teeth. "No more talking, Donnie. Save yer breath – ya're gonna need it."

Raph's other hand slid down smaller turtle's side and run along smooth skin of Don's thigh. Shivering slightly and feeling his breathing becoming faster, genius tensed as Raphael leaned forward a bit.

"Move yer legs apart, Donnie." Dark green mutant commanded quietly.

"Raph…" Violet-clad pushed him slightly on the chest. "Don't…"

Having sniffed, hothead pulled him a bit from the wall and slammed back again forcefully with sharp thud. Donatello moaned as his head jerked and hit the concrete.

"I'm not gonna repeat." Raphael growled. "Do it."

Donnie gulped, slowly spreading his legs so Raph's hand could easily glide in between them, and shivered as it stroke sensitive skin there. He was actually scared and this feeling overrode his arousal, although the latter was growing with every second. Probably, if he would show Raphael that he wasn't resisting anymore, he could make him calm down a bit and then appeal to his reason, convince to stop it all and explain his feelings and why he denied brother's advances.

Having gasped as rubbing became more insistent, Don gained his courage and intended to say something, but Raph's finger suddenly glided into his mouth and all possible words caught in genius's throat in the same moment. Golden eyes flickered dangerously.

"Suck it." Raphael ordered.

Donatello made a tiny moan, but obeyed the darker male, starting to suck carefully. Raphael churred, making the smaller male shudder. Hothead licked his lip, he waited so long for this. His amber eyes took all the little details of Donnie's face, whose cheeks were flushed a deep red and dark eyes were closed. Older turtle pushed his finger deeper and caused Donatello's mouth to open a little more. Raphael rubbed the slit even harder and cupped the blush that the olive green male's cock made, squeezing it. Dark eyes male shuddered again and, blushing harder, felt himself drop down.

"Ya know, for someone who says he's not that kind 'f guy, ya're not doin' a lot to prove me otherwise." Deep voice hissed.

Donnie felt a hand touching his dick. It was the first time, someone other than himself did that, and it felt so odd…

There had to be the way out, if he could just... Don's hands were still pressed to Raph's plastron, and hothead actually had no real hold on him. The problem was, how the hell does one ran with a hard on? Taking Raph's other fingers in and sucking now on both, Donatello guessed that he will just have to find it out.

Suppressing hesitation, genius bit down as hard as he could. The sharp choppy taste, known as blood, filled Donnie's mouth. Raphael made a cry of pain and pulled away. Having slipped himself in, olive green mutant pushed Raphael away and was off in a shot.

Donatello heard the roar and ran faster, he just made it to the door, when heavy body knocked him down onto the ground and forced the wind out of him. He groaned softly and felt a foot on the back of his neck, pressing down to the point that it hurt. Dark eyes male was only able to turn his head around about a few inch, but he could spy the glittering golden eyes in the dark. The only sounds were the low growling, Donnie's panting and both could hear the sounds of ratios and TVs playing loudly. That must have been why no one had come down see what the noise was about, they all just turn up whatever playin' louder and went to their own world.

"I gave ya a fair chance to let us both have a lil' fun, but ya had to act dumb, and now ya're gonna get it." Low deep voice rumbled.

Don threw desperate glance at the door that was so close and whined, as pressure on the back of his neck became even harder, when Raphael bent down.

"Don't ya even think about it." Hothead grumbled. "They're not gonna help ya, not this time. Besides, whatcha wanna tell 'em? That yer big bro's gonna fuck ya because ya've been acting like some slut and so asking for it?"

Sighing deeply, Donatello shuddered at these words. Damn, they were like in his day dreams about Raph saying some dirty things, but, unfortunately, surrounding situation wasn't very comforting to fit. Genius was going to whine again, but dark green mutant suddenly took his foot away. Very slowly Donnie turned his head again, carefully stretching burning muscles, to see impudent and derisive smirk upon Raphael's face.

"Or do ya want them to watch, Donnie boy?" Larger turtle whispered.

Having chuckled darkly, he moved slightly and, before Donnie even realized what was going on, strong finger clenched on his ankles and Raphael dragged his prey back into the darkness of the alley. Donatello only managed to gasp, he was still out of air after his hard fall and couldn't make his throat let out something louder than soft whimpering he was producing. Fear and arousal mixed inside of his trembling body into some odd cocktail and Raph's heavy breathing only added some strong spicy ingredient to it, making it almost boil.

Don's plastron scratched the ground while he unsuccessfully tried to stop movement. He hooked onto something at some point, but Raphael only jerked him ruthlessly and forcefully, growling angrily, and genius had to let go as he wasn't able to hold his grip. After few more seconds of panting and idle struggling they were once again in the darkest part of the alley.

As hothead released his ankles, Donatello kicked his leg in attempt to knock his brother down, but Raphael avoided the strike. With low grunt red masked ninja jerked Don into a kneeling position and forced his both hands behind his back, just like he had done this before in the lair, only this time it was not the end. Olive green mutant flinched, as his belt was torn off from his waist, and let out small choked sound, when Raph swiftly tied his wrists with it. Having jerked violently, Donnie tried to break free, but elder terrapin wrapped his hand around his throat and forced him lean back, pressing brother's shell against his plastron, as another palm slowly slid down trapped body.

"Nah, ya're goin nowhere." Raphael hissed next to Don's ear. "Not until I get all I want."

"Raph…" Donatello groaned as sharp teeth bit his neck. "Please… Not like this… I've n-never… I mean I'm…"

"A virgin?" Raph licked the bruise he had just made.

Genius shuddered deeply. He was embarrassed to no end, but even in his state he could clearly hear that Raphael sounded… pleased.

"Ya didn't act like one." Hothead grasped brother's chin, forcing him to turn head so he could nibble Don's lower lip. "So why should I believe ya?"

"R-Raph..." Dark eyes male gasped, almost sobbing.

Raph moved his mouth to kiss the other male better and churred loudly as he was kissed back. If Donnie wanted to prove Raphael that he was a virgin, he wasn't doing a good job. Hothead felt a shudder again as he moved away from his little brother.

"Well, Donnie?" He murmured against Donatello's lips, a little swollen from the hard kiss.

"I… I…"

Crap, how was he going to prove Raphael that he was a virgin?!

"You have no proof that I'm not a virgin!" Smaller terrapin murmured back.

He tried to hold in a churr as Raphael's warm palm went back to his silt. Hothead only had to rub Don's moist slit before, with a gasp, olive green turtle dropped down again. Don made another choked sound, only louder.

"If ya're a virgin, Donnie boy, then why did ya act just like a slut? Raph asked. "Ya just kept teasing me with your damn popsicles and always wiggled yer lil' tail. And, wherever I tried to fuck ya..." Practically hissing, elder brother roughly squeezed the base of genius's cock.

Donatello's head tossed back as he shuddered hard and pressed the back of his head into Raph's broad shoulder.

"R-Ra-Raphie…" He begged once again.

Don panted softly and heard his brother churring. Olive tail wiggled quickly, trying to get hothead's attention. Scarred hand slid down the back of Donnie's warm thigh before moving up to cup the soft ass cheek of his soon-to-be-lover. Darker male chuckled lowly, when he spied other's tail wiggling like there was no tomorrow.

"So, Donnie, if ya're such a good little virgin, then why ain't ya acting like one? If anything you're acting like a bitch in the heat." Raphael purred next to his Donnie's ear and cockily grinned, when he heard the loud whining sound the smaller male made.

Dark green mutant would never tell anyone this, but he enjoyed the idea that Donnie boy was a sweet little virgin, which wanted Raphael to be his first. Meaning that only him and no one else will have Donnie in that way. But damn, he sure didn't act like one...

Donatello's onyx eyes closed and he whined loudly. He was starting to care less and less if Raphael thought he was a slut and more about those hands and the cock that Donnie just knew would be thick. And really big too, with a vein showing because of how hard it was. Donnie wondered, not for the first time, if it would feel the same as Don's own... He licked his lips again, the flavor of it would be salty, manly and it would feel big in his mouth, really warm too, Donnie bet to himself…

He whimpered almost in a protest as Raph's hand suddenly moved away from his buttock. Donatello didn't see brother's face, but somehow he could feel that hothead was frowning. Having taken a deep breath, genius tried to move, but grip around his throat tightened a bit, indicating him no to do that.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Donnie boy." Raph's deep voice rumbled behind his back. "And ya know I don't like to wait."

Damn, Raphael could be persistent if he wanted to. Donatello sighed, still pressing the back of his head into brother's shoulder and leaning against his plastron. That was unbelievably pleasant feeling to be so close to him, but genius still didn't feel that he was ready to cross the last line. At least, not like that, not in some dirty dark alley with a chance to be seen by someone else. Besides, if thought about feel and taste of Raph's cock turned Donnie on greatly, the thought of having it inside his own body still frightened younger terrapin to no end.

"It was only for you…" He muttered embarrassedly. "I've never acted like that before… I didn't mean to push you so much, I… just couldn't stop when you was near."

For some time Raphael kept silence, sniffing quietly near Don's ear, then grasped his chin again, forcing to turn his head again, and kissed him deeply and hungrily, with a new burst of passion. Moaning quietly, smaller mutant shivered, sensing increased heat, coming from other one's body. If he had wanted to make Raph slow down with his words, then he had failed completely – his confession seemed to turn hothead on even more.

Don's lungs begged for air when elder brother finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Not saying anything, Raphael moved them both towards some small wooden crate near the wall and with one forceful shove made his kneeling prey bent over it. Donnie gasped as his plastron touched cold crate's surface and shuddered, feeling Raph's fingers stroking his tail while another hand held him in place.

"Raph, not here..." Donnie whispered, sounding the last reason he could think of.

But genius somehow started to realize that those were only words, some incoherent muttering to let out pressure, building inside of him. Not that it helped much, though… Maybe his mind was still trying to resist, but his body had already betrayed him. Donnie just didn't want to give up so easily, although in fact he had done this long time ago since the very first time he had started to think about his elder, arrogant and hotheaded brother differently.

"Don't worry about that, sweetie." Raph's voice was lower than ever before. "I'll make ya forget about everything in a minute."

Raphael licked his lips as he moved the olive green tail away from the opening of his brother and churred, when Donnie gasped. Olive green tail tried to move back, but Raphael caught it and tightened his hold as a warning. Genius moaned, God, he didn't want it this way! He thought if he ever was going to have sex then it would be in a bed, not some dark alley! Oh why didn't he just let Raph fuck him, when they were at home?

"Raphie…" Donnie begged softly. "Come on, we don't have to do it here, we can go home now and… Mmmf!"

Donnie's mouth was assaulted by a pair of dark green lips. His onyx eyes slid close as he felt Raph's tongue rub the inside of his cheek, causing him to moan as his own tongue met hothead's. As their tongue fought, one of Raph's finger started to circle around the small opening, that would give both so much joy.

Smaller turtle pulled his mouth away, panting, and looked at Raph's through half-lidded eyes. He frowned, something was...

"Raph! No, come on!" Donnie tried to jerk away, but Raphael's grasped his shoulder and pressed him down on the small crate.

"Shhh, stay calm, it won't hurt." Raphael murmured as he pushed his big finger into his whimpering lover.

Donnie hissed at the sharp burning sting it caused him.

"Raphael, stop! Look, how about I just give you a blowjob or something and you wait until we get home?.." Donnie tried to appeal to hothead.

Raphael pulled his finger out slowly - Donnie just gave him an idea. It would make Don calmer and give Raph some lube that would be helpful. He would have used his blood, from where Don's bit him earlier, but it already dried up.

Raph pulled Don off the crate and pushed his shell into the wall. He moved those beautiful legs open and grinned at the sight of Donnie's thick dick. Having moved closer, elder brother bowed his head and gave a long lick to the weeping tip. Olive green male jerked and moaned without shame. Raphael took half of Don's cock into his mouth, sucking hard. He could hear the tiny moans and enjoyed the way smaller male kept saying his name. Raph tried not to smirk, God, he loved how Donnie could only say his name and that it was him who made Donnie like this. Darker terrapin started to bob his head down, feeing his own neglect cock throbbing angrily.

Hothead groaned as he let it drop down into the cool air. Donnie gave an odd half whimper half curred, feeling the pressure tightened inside.

"Oh god, Raph I…" Donnie sobbed as he came.

Raphael jerked his head away and most of the milky white cum spattered across Don's plastron and inner thighs. The smartest turtle laid his head back to the wall and watched elder brother's finger cover themselves with his cum. Raph rubbed his fingers together, feeling the texture of his mate's warm cum. His smoky amber eyes met Donnie's as his cum covered hand went back to Donnie tight opening and started rubbing it again.

Genius made a puny attempt to moved, but gave up after he felt Raph's finger pushing inside him. Don gasped, damn it still hurt, but, at least, not as bad like as the first time.

"Shhh, stay calm, Donnie boy, the pain will stop soon." Raph murmured, shoving deeper.

Elder brother licked his lips again as he glanced at genius's flushed face and then lowered his eyes down, enjoying the sight of his finger disappearing more and more in that beautiful shivering body he got trapped against the wall. After few seconds he had to avert his gaze to keep some cool as his body painfully demanded for satisfaction. Damn, his cock throbbed so angrily that hothead thought that he could see it bobbing and twitching between his legs, if he would only look down on himself.

Donnie whimpered quietly and Raphael leaned forward, kissing him quickly, as his finger was pushed as far as it could go. Maybe he should have stilled for some time, but he just couldn't make himself do it.

"Good boy." Dark green mutant muttered, starting to move his finger in and out. "Relax."

Donnie shuddered at the first thrust and tried to jerk away again, but Raph hold him in place firmly. Taking a deep breath, Don looked at other's face through half closed eyes.

"R-raph…" Younger terrapin managed to whisper, panting softly. "W-what if s-someone… come alo-o-ong?"

Having chuckled, red masked ninja placed his free hand on olive buttock and kneaded it, moving his finger inside Don's tight ass a bit faster and wriggling it slightly. Donatello moaned, but the pain was decreased already and this sound actually meant to be the sign of growing arousal.  
"Well then, we will just give them the best show of their life." Raphael replied lowly, kissing his brother hungrily.

Donnie shuddered again, feeling hothead's leaking cock pressing to his inner thigh. He tensed involuntary, squeezing around big finger, that was moving inside of him, but in a moment groaned in pleasure as Raph stroked and tugged his tail. Having broken the kiss, elder turtle nipped Don's bottom lip, then leaned back, straightening his back and watching other's reaction with amusement. He smirked as Donatello suddenly pushed onto his finger. Olive tail wiggled in Raphael's palm desperately, begging for more attention, as its master panted and moaned quietly, meeting brother's thrusts, lips parted, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, shaft hardening again…

Damn, it was impossible to wait anymore!

Growling, Raphael pulled his finger out and gathered all inner strength he had to take some more time and spread his own natural lubricant along his throbbing and leaking cock. His body shook in anticipation as he moved closer to panting Don, but small choked sound from smaller terrapin made Raph raise his head and look at genius's face.

Donnie's dark eyes were wide as he stared at brother's erection. Was it Don's fear and tension or this thing was indeed… huge? Having gulped, olive green mutant tried to move away, forgetting that there was a wall behind his back. Small tail covered tight entrance, pressing to it desperately.

"Calm down." Raph's eyes narrowed a bit as he processed other's reaction. "You need to relax."

"R-ra-aph…" Donatello whined, trying to close his legs. "No… Please... D-don't… It's too b-big t-to go in t-there…"

Cursing everything around mentally, hothead grasped Don's thighs to keep them spread.

"Too late to stop, Donnie boy." Elder brother muttered, doing his best not to sound too rough. "Ease up. And breathe deeply."

Oh dear God, his brother's cock wasn't gonna fit in his ass, didn't Raphael see that?! Don loved the idea of Raph's cock being big, but now, when elder brother was really going to fuck him, Donnie wasn't so sure. The tip was darker than the rest of skin, it must be from the pressure or something, and the slit was weeping white with almost clear pre-cum. Genius tried to squirm away, pressing his tail even closer to his prepared opening.

Raphael growled lowly as he slammed one of his scarred hands near Donnie's head, and leaned his face closer to his mate.

"Donnie babe, if ya just stay calm and don't panic, ya'll be fine." Raphael muttered.

Donatello whimpered softly, his dark eyes shut closed and his face was turned sideways from Raph's. He was confused by the way Don was acting, he said he wanted him and enjoyed the things Raphael did to him, but until they got to the main act...

The hot head scowled, when Donnie didn't say anything, and bumped his beck against Don's flushed cheek to get his attention.

"I... I'm not ready… I want to do this, but not here, not like this… I…" Genius mumbled quietly.

He shuddered, when rough hand squeezed his thigh and rubbed little circles into the skin.

"So, ya wanna do this, but not ready?" Raphael murmured, before running his tongue across Donnie's jaw.

Smaller terrapin nodded, happy that Raphael seemed to understand him, and... What was he doing?? Dark eyes opened wide, when Don felt the tip of Raphael's slick cock pressing into his opening. Fuck, how did Raphael move his tail with him knowing?

"Raph! Stop!" Olive green turtle cried and hothead paused, looking up at Donnie's face. "Raphael, I told you! I'm not ready!" Don glared at him, and Raphael cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Look, Donnie boy, I don't think ya'll be 'ready' a long time, and I already told ya it's too late to stop. Now, stay relaxed and it won't hurt too bad." Hothead told his mate calmly.

Don opened his mouth to respond only to give a loud cry as he was quickly filled by the dark male's thick cock. Giving an odd little sob, Donnie tried to jerk away to the side, but Raph's big hands pinned him down.

"Shhh, just stay calm, shhhhhh…" Elder brother cooed softly into his ear.

Donnie could feel his body shaking as he tried to wiggle away.

"Get it out! Get it out of me right now, Raph!" The normally calm male hissed at darker mutant. "It too fucking big, you jerk!"

Having only growled something indistinct at that, Raphael jerked his hips forward with sharp thrust, shoving into his squirming brother till the very hilt. All words caught in Don's throat as he struggled to breathe, hissing through his gritted teeth. He shook deeply, desperately trying to free his wrists to hit Raphael or push him away or anything, but all his attempts were idle. Breathing heavily and being fully inside, Raphael stopped, leaned down and nuzzled Donnie's flushing cheek with his beak.

"R-relax." Hothead grumbled.

Donatello shuddered. Damn, it felt like Raph filled him completely, filled every possible emptiness in him, as if he overfilled him and now was simply tearing him apart from the inside. Don couldn't suppress strained whimper as Raphael wiggled his hips, nipping lover's lip.

"Don't squeeze." Raph's voice was low and shook slightly. "Just stay calm."

Larger terrapin waited for few more seconds, listening to Donnie's small whining sounds and enjoying that amazing and unbelievably tight embrace, then pulled out a bit only to shove back into his mate as slow as his horny state allowed him. Having gasped, olive green mutant tried to move away again, but Raphael held him in place firmly. Elder brother repeated his action, licking and kissing Don's neck and forcing another gasp out of him, but raised his head, hearing stifled sob.

"R-ra-aphie…" Genius whimpered, not even being able to open his eyes. "Please… Take it out…"

If he would only knew, what it took for Raphael to stay so still and not to ravage him violently as his body yelled for relief! Hothead's senses went wild and he was starting to lose control over them, giving in to lust more with every second. But, no matter how hard it was, Raph forced himself to move slowly as he gave another deep thrust – it was his younger brother after all and he really didn't want to hurt him more than it was inevitable.

"Stay calm, Donnie." Raphael whispered, nipping brother's neck and continuing to shove in and out in the same steady pattern. "Damn, ya're so tight… Ease up…"

Donnie gave another soft sob, as Raphael moved inside him again, and felt a nip along his jaw. He panted harder, when he felt another deep thrust, and hothead muttered about something being too tight. Olive green male tried to loosen the belt around his wrists and blinked, when one of his hands almost got out. Moaning as Raphael pulled him into a hard and deep kiss, Donatello kept tugging his hands free. He gasped, when he finally succeeded, and made another one, when Raph's thick rod moved inside him again. Having waited until Raphael's cock moved out of him, Don jerked his mouth away.

"I told you no!" He yelled as he aimed an olive green fist to Raphael's shocked face.

His fist almost made it to Raph's beck, but his wrist was caught in a tight and painful hold. Don hissed loudly as he raised another hand to hit hothead only to be caught as well. He heard low growl that caused his tummy curl, and his dark eyes glared up at his brother, upset that he didn't at least get one good hit on the jerk's face. Lord knew he needed one!

Raphael glared back just as coldly.

"What the FUCK was that for?!" He snarled, sounding absolutely mad, however Donnie was just as angry.

"You know what that was for, you pig headed asshole!" Don almost snarled himself. "I told you no! NO! NO! NO! What part don't you get? The 'O' or the 'N', you damn Netherlander!"

A little known fact about Donatello, when he got pushed too far he got as bas as Raph did, if not worse. And, at this point, olive green male felt that he had been pushed beyond his limit. He moved both of his feet and pressed them into the hot head's deep yellow plastron. Having pushed Raph hard as he could, Don managed to free himself from the wall and the dark green male. He landed on his side and Raphael on his shell.

Donatello scampered up to his feet and saw Raphael pulling himself off the ground and to his full high, which was more than Donnie's was. Bigger male panted, and his glittering amber eyes glowed in the dark whit anger, and lust. His thick cock stood proudly in between master's legs, weeping white pre-cum and Donnie, who blushed harder at the sight, could see a long vein throbbing along the cock. Despite himself olive male licked his lips. The way Raphael stood with his huge cock, looking like a beast that was ready to do whatever he must to fuck his chosen mate, made Donnie shudder in arousal. Maybe, Raphael was right, and he really was a slut…

Donatello slipped his own cock back into its hiding place as he watched Raph with wary onyx eyes, after all, he knew too well what Raph could do if he would only look away. Hothead took a step to the smaller male and olive green turtle stepped back, careful not to get near the walls of the alley. There was no way he was running back to April's shop, not only because he knew that Raphael wouldn't risk others members of the family, but because he knew that Raphael would just keep fucking him anyway. And the last thing this family needed was to know that he and Raphael were doing... doing whatever this was.

Hothead's body looked as if he was getting to attack. Donnie licked his lips as he got ready to block anything Raph might try to do. They both knew it was pointless for the smaller turtle to run and if Donnie lost this round, this would give Raphael all right for the olive green body of his mate and not only for tonight...

Red masked ninja rumbled deeply inside his chest as he watched Donnie moving back, the sex of olive green turtle hid from him. His amber eyes soak in the picture the smaller mutant made with lower plastron and inner tights, that were covered in a mix of his own cum and darker male's precum. The whiteness was sharp against the dark skin, and Raph thought it went rather well together. Then Raphael's yellow eyes spied something white, slowly running between those lovely legs, and he smirked. Dark male knew just what it was, Don's cock may be hidden, but it didn't mean anything for the white precum. Smaller turtle frowned, when Raphael smirked, and elder brother laughed lowly.

"Nothing funny, you idiot!" Donatello hissed, continuing to watch him intently.

Genius now tried to shift as smoothly as possible to avoid other burns of pain inside his poor ass.

"Sure…" Raphael shrugged, hooking his thumbs over his belt. "Just look at yourself. Ya're yelling 'no' and leaking at the same time, ya little slut. Ya sooo like what ya see."

If it was possible, Donatello would have blushed harder, but his cheeks already burned heavily. He frowned, trying to calm down his breathing and suppress his embarrassment and arousal, because Raphael was hundred percent right. Hothead stood there, all cocky and hot, golden eyes narrowed, muscles tensed, cock erected and ready to go on… That sight made Donnie shiver and his mouth dry. Genius swallowed with great effort, doing his best not to stare at other's dick.

"Yeah, I know ya wanna get on yer knees and put yer sweet mouth into some good use." Raph shifted his hips a bit as if in a small invitation.  
Small choked sound fell from Don's lips as he clenched his fists tighter. He was indignant, yes, but this feeling was nothing compared to the arousal, that run through his body with this words. Having flinched, smaller terrapin gazed at brother's shoulder as his imagination filled his head with nasty images… He takes this huge throbbing cock in his mouth, churring and savoring the taste, licks and sucks, nips and makes his lover groan loudly… It would take practice to deepthroat him though…

"Doncha worry, Donnie boy." Raphael chuckled darkly, reading his brother's expression as open book. "I'll give ya plenty of time for that later."

Donatello finally met flickering golden eyes and gulped. God, he wanted to suck him off! Or hit that arrogant jerk to wipe that tiny amused smirk out of his face! Or feel hothead pumping Don's flesh and showing his big finger in and out genius's ass… Olive green mutant wasn't sure which desire was stronger.

Raphael gazed at him for a second, then suddenly did one step forward. Tensing, younger mutant moved to the side slightly and flinched again, seeing that Raph's cock was now hidden too. Damn, when had he done that? Maybe, that could mean that larger terrapin decided to quit their little game, but Donatello knew his brother enough not to believe it. Hothead just needed to move without hindrances. After all, he wanted to fuck Don, and Raphael never quitted anything before getting what he wanted.

"But right now we have one unfinished business." Red masked ninja did another step toward Don.

Genius grunted in despair. God, why couldn't Raph understand – Donnie wasn't running anymore, he simply wasn't ready. He wanted it, but wanted to do it in cozy room, on comfortable bed with better preparation, so it wouldn't hurt that much and he would be able to relax…

"Stop right there!" Smaller terrapin commanded, tensing more as Raphael stepped closer.

"Make me." Hothead's voice was rough.

Donnie shuddered, hearing those deep and harsh intonations. They were familiar and meant not only that Raph was angry, but also that he intended to get what he wanted at all costs despite any consequences. That wasn't very good for Don.

"Look, Raph." Genius said, suppressing his wish to run and trying to sound calm. "I already told you – not here. And not like this! Stop acting like some jerk and let's just go home…"

"And ya'll let me fuck ya?" Raphael tilted his head slightly.

Donnie glanced at him in confusion. What kind of question was that? Besides, he couldn't recognize the undertone in Raph's voice and that made him nervous even more. After all, Donatello realized that his own refusing actions were based on the conviction that elder brother would never actually hurt him, smaller turtle always believed in it. He trusted Raphael, just like that one trusted him. The problem was that they understood the meaning of the word 'hurt' a bit differently…

"Guess what, lil' bro?" Larger mutant stepped forward again. "I'm not gonna ask yer permission anymore. I tried to be nice, but that definitely wasn't somethin' such slut like you needed."

"Raph, I told you…" Donatello started, but his brother didn't seem to listen.

"I heard ya." Raphael growled. "So shut up now. And ya free to make first move."

Donatello licked his dry lips, olive green male tried to think what to do. He could try to run, but all chases have to end at some point. And, even though Donnie was faster than Raph, hothead knew the area around here better then Donnie did. Don could try to fight, but then he would lose and get mated in this alley. Run, he had to run because, at least, that way he still had a chance to get them closer to home and, hopefully, Raph would let them go there.

Darker male stepped closer to Donnie, tired of waiting. He didn't know why he was still acting nice by letting younger brother make the first move, but if he didn't hurry up Raph would just ahead and fuck him. Donatello again licked his lips and looked up to Raphael. Then, quicker than the eye could see, genius gave Raphael a kick into his plastron, that nearly send the darker male to the hard ground. Don jumped up onto the rusted balcony and got ready to jump again. He just leaped into the air, when a pair of rough hands wrapped his calf and the other one caught his right ankle. A moment later purple masked ninja was slammed into the balcony, causing it to shake. He moaned softly at the pain in his head and wanted to puke at the dizzy feeling he got from being slammed into the ground for the three or fourth time tonight. Well, really he had no idea how many times, but still! Something conked him in the back of his aching head, and he felt rough finger stoking his still flushed cheek.

"I think by now ya learned that running won't work with me..." Brooklyn accent voice growled.

The more dominative male pulled Donnie up and tossed dazed terrapin over his shoulder as he moved back down the alley, sadly the balcony was too weak and small for what Raphael was going to do again.

"We could have been home already…" Don muttered weakly, trying to make his senses work properly. "And in bed… you stubborn, selfish, brainless clot of testosterone…"

Raphael only sniffed at that, not saying anything. Having taken a deep breath, Donnie sighed as that dizzy feeling still made everything float in front of his eyes, but in a moment shivered slightly as rough palm rubbed his thigh and glided to his rump to knead soft buttock. Despite anything, Donatello felt his tail wiggling again and grunted, hearing brother's dark chuckle.

"Jerk…" Genius mumbled. "Let go."

He squealed quietly as his ass was slapped suddenly and blushed, feeling that his own hidden cock twitched in a respond to that action. Don made a feeble attempt to get free, but he was still dazed and limp and it only caused him another slap, that made his moan softly. He barely noticed that they already were in the far side of the dark alley again.

Still keeping silence, Raphael put his mate down almost carefully, but before Donatello even managed to do something, he was on his knees and forced to bend over a familiar crate, his plastron pressed against the wooden surface. Only this time his hands weren't tied, but it didn't help much as long as Raph's hand was firmly pressing to his shell, not letting him straighten up. Shivering, Don pressed tail tightly to his opening and turned his head to look at elder brother.

"Raph, stop th… EEEK!" Genius yelped as his buttock was smacked hard.

Trembling and stretching his hands to cover his ass, Donatello tensed, doing his best to ignore throbbing in his cock. No, he wasn't going to drop down! He wasn't going to let Raphael do that with him! He wasn't going to give in to him! He wasn't…

Olive green terrapin gasped as he felt a wet tongue, making a lick along his quivering tail. Letting out stifled groan, Don closed his eyes, when his hard on dropped down, and winced as Raphael licked him again. All thoughts about resistance disappeared immediately. Moaning and shivering with arousal, Donnie moved his hips slightly to get more of that attention and missed the moment, when his tail moved away from the entrance to his body.

He whined in a protest as Raphael abruptly stopped his caresses. Without a single word, hothead weighed down on brother's shell, forcing the air out of his smaller mate, and covered his mouth with his palm. Don shuddered, grasping Raph's wrist and not quite realizing what was going on, because larger mutant just lied atop of him, not making any moves, but in the next moment genius froze too.

"I'm sure I heard something." Leo's voice was a bit concerned. "Metal cracking."

"Look, dude, I bet it was nothing." Mikey replied. "Come on, there's the most interesting part in the movie!"

Turning his head as far as Raphael let him, Donatello saw his brothers, standing in the alley near shop's back door. Leonardo looked around, searching for the possible source of noise, and Mikey grasped leader's forearm, trying to drag him back to April's apartment. Don sniffed as Leo's head turned to their direction, but it was too dark to notice them here.

"Well…" Elder brother muttered, rubbing his chin. "Maybe it was nothing… But I'm worried about Don and Raph…"

"Leo…" Mikey shook his head. "They're grown up boys, - I think Raph is even overgrown – and they can take care of themselves!"

Donnie gulped, hearing Raphael's chuckling at those words, and shivered as hothead leaned his head down and nibbled brother's neck.

"Yes, but…" Leo still hesitated. "But what if Don didn't meet Raph and got in some trouble? Or they both did? I mean, Donnie didn't take his shellcell and Raph didn't call anymore…"

"Leo, calm down." Mikey tugged him towards the door. "Let's go. I wanna finish the movie and April won't continue it without you."

"But... Hold on, just let me check the alley and then we can go back." Leo murmured as he pulled away from Mikey.

Donnie fought a whimper, what if Leo would find them?! He would... Donnie gasped softly, when Raph sucked hard on his neck, and wanted to cry as elder brother pulled his wonderful mouth away and nuzzled Donnie's cheek.

"Look at ya, ya don't even care if Leo or Mikey finds us." Raph's voice was quiet. "I bet ya want them to, just so they could see what a little slut ya really are. I mean really, yer cock's out and there's cum, coverin' your thighs and plastron. Methinks ya just keep fighting me and making so much damn noise to bring the others down. Do ya want them to watch me fucking ya? Have them watch my hard cock in your ass, pounding into ya like the dirty little slut ya really are..." Raph whispered so softly next to Donnie's ear, the olive turtle could barely hear him.

Donnie gave a puny shake of his head, mumbling out an even weaker no.

"Come on, Leo, let's go back." Mikey whined loudly, and Leo rolled his brown eyes as he turned back to face his little brother.

"I have to find them Mikey!" Leo scowled at the younger male.

"Okay, fine, Leo, but I don't think we're gonna find them here, let go back and tell April we're gonna go looking for them and then we'll start at the park, yeah?" Mikey asked, looking up at older male.

"Okay, come on, Mikey, let's go and tell April." Leonardo nodded after some hesitation and Mikey grinned.

"I'm sure they are fine." Sea green turtle told his leader as he opened the door for them.

Donatello didn't even notice when his brothers had returned to the shop. He groaned loudly as Raphael nipped and sucked his neck, while one of his hands stroke and tugged shivering tail and another one kneaded Don's buttock. Genius's cock throbbed painfully, but he couldn't reach it as Raph still laid on top of his shell, pressing his mate against wooden crate ruthlessly. Donnie couldn't shift, but he didn't actually care about it as long as elder brother continued his caresses. Besides, the feeling of Raphael's weight was so delightful!

"That's it…" Hothead rumbled, pinching Don's tail and chuckling at the soft yelp. "Ya're my little slut."

He slid off from his mate's shell and forced other's legs wider apart as he keeled between them. Continuing to play with wiggling tail and watching those hips rolling in small circles, Raphael leaned forward and wrapped his palm around Donatello's hard on, giving it few hard and fast strokes. Churring and moaning, smaller terrapin shuddered and mewled as Raph brushed a thumb over weeping tip, pressing to the slit there.

"Ra-aphie-e-e…" Donnie mumbled incoherently.

He groaned loudly, when Raphael suddenly took his hand away, but hothead ignored displeased sound.

Dark green mutant squeezed the soft butt cheek again and grinned at the churr it got him and at that wigging tail that was so high up Raph could see his mate's tight opening. The hot head licked his lips hungrily at the sight, it seemed that Donnie wasn't going to fight him anymore and this pleased him so much that his cock throbbed even harder. The idea of Donnie doing whatever he said, just so Raphael's thick rod would fuck him hard and deep, just like a slut, made his breathing quicken more with every second.

And the best thing was that Don was like that only for him. Having grinned again, hothead kneaded olive buttock roughly, his finger, wet with juices from genius's rod, rubbed against the puckered ring, pressing on it. Donatello shuddered, panting softly and grasping the edges of the crate, his tail lowered a bit, wiggling faster, but Raphael didn't push his finger inside, continuing to rub tight opening and at the same time stroking his own cock, wetting it with his natural lubricant once again.

"Time to take what is mine, sweetie…" Raph purred, bending down for a moment to nibble the tip of that adorable tail and earn himself a moan for that. "And I wanna hear ya screaming…"

Donatello gasped happily, when Raph gave a lick to his tail, churring loudly. Hothead rubbed the opening few times, before pressing his big finger into the hot and tight hole. Don's hand tightened, his fingers curled into the wooden box. His tail slowed down a bit, before starting up that fast pace it had before. Darker male smirked.

"Ya're such a slut, Donnie, ya kept telling me no, but look at ya now." Raphael purred, moving his finger in and out. "Ya're bent over a box, covered in cum, with yer weeping cock out and yer sexy little tail just keeps on teasing me." Raph muttered as he licked the tail again, causing another moan to come out of Don's panting mouth.

Having wriggled his finger, hothead shoved it in harder, scratching hot inner walls. He smirked as genius almost squealed at that, trembling and clenching in the wood desperately, his hips pushed back as if begging for more. Raphael bit quivering tail carefully, then leaned back and repeated his action, pushing his finger into tight opening and hitting Don's sweet spot again. Donnie squeaked, shivering in pleasure.

Raphael practically groaned, taking in the sight of writhing and jerking terrapin, hearing the sounds that one made and feeling as his own cock was going to blow every moment. He didn't care about anything anymore, all he wanted was to claim what was offered to him.

Hothead pushed his finger into Don's tight ass again and churred lustfully as Don moaned loudly. Olive green turtle whimpered, when Raphael stroked that spot in his ass again and again without removing his finger from the bundle of nerves. Don gave a moan that turned into a churr and moved his hips up, giving Raph a better view of his ass and his fast wiggling tail. "R..R..Raphie" Younger brother purred, begging his mate.

Raphael gave a churr, mixed with a growl, as he pulled Don off the wooden box and into his lap, with Don's shell pressed into his plastron. Larger terrapin licked his mate's lovely neck and sucked hard on the fast pulse. Olive green turtle churred as he ran his hands down Raph's powerful tights and pressed his ass closer to the darker male's lap. Don made a gasp, when he felt the cock throbbing angrily, he didn't know that he could feel another rod, other than his, doing that.

Biting olive shoulder, Raphael squeezed brother's inner thighs as he rolled his hips slightly, rubbing his hard on against sensitive skin between Donatello's legs. He growled at the feeling of that wiggling tail tickling his erected flesh and bit harder to make sure, that there's going to be a bruise next morning. Groaning loudly, Donnie wriggled upon his lap, digging his fingers into hothead's thighs and shivering deeply. He pressed to his mate even more, his own hips moved in a grinding motion to rub at Raph's cock more.

"Ra-aphie-e-e…" Donatello breathed out, shuddering as larger terrapin sucked at the place he had just bitten.

"My lil' slut is beggin' me?" Raphael purred, squeezing genius's thighs stronger and making him gasp loudly.

"R-Raphie… Please…" Donatello begged lowly.

"What is it, sweetie? I keep hearing my name over and over, but ya're not tellin' me what you want." Raph churred, almost hissing those words into Donnie's ear. "Want me to touch ya more? Do ya want my cock? Want me to fuck yer sexy little ass hard and deep? Hit that sweet little spot in ya every time? Or maybe ya wanna ride it, bouncing up and down on my thick and hard cock?"

Don gave a low sob, pressing their bodies closer… Oh, dear God, he was a slut and didn't even care just as long Raphie kept talking to him like this.

"Raphie!" Genius whimpered and darker turtle smirked.

"Ya're my little slut, right?" Raphael purred as he rolled his hips again.

His palm glided up Don's thigh and genius moaned desperately as finger rubbed the tip of his bobbing cock.

"Aren't ya?" Raphael licked brother's flushed cheek. "I'm waiting, Donnie boy."

"Y-yes…" Smaller terrapin managed to mumble, feeling his dace heated up even more.

"What 'yes'?" Raphael chuckled, continuing to tease his mate's shaft and nipping his neck. "Say it."

Donatello whined softly, tilting his head to the side to give Raph better access. That was all wrong, he wasn't like that, he should stop it… But it seemed like his reasonable mind switched off completely. And he didn't mind it at all.

"I'm y-your… slut…" Donnie groaned, shivering as powerful wave of lust run through his body.

Raph's pleased grunting met his ears.

"Good boy." Hothead's fingers tunneled around Don's cock as he gave it long and slow stroke. "But maybe I should stop after all, sweetie… And we can go home as ya wanted…"

Donnie moaned, here was chance to go home and continue everything in a soft comfortable bed, but he couldn't wait anymore. He needed that thick and long rod fucking him right now!

"Nooo" Donnie whined loudly, thrusting his cock into Raph's big and warm hand as it stoke him. "I don't… Nnnn... Wa... Need ya now!..." Donnie panted softly, churring deep in his throat.

"Hmmm…" Raphael squeezed his fingers tighter. "Then tell me what ya want."

Donnie wiggled his tail faster, rolling his hips more to rub against Raph's dick and pumping his own hard on through tunneled fingers. He couldn't take it anymore…

"Fuck me!" Younger terrapin shouted in between his groans. "Need you… Fuck me now!"

Raphael's growl was filled with lust as he pulled his hand away from Donnie's weeping cock, causing a cry to slip from those pretty olive green lips. He pressed Donatello down, making the smaller turtle rest on his arms and knees with his ass in the air.

"Raphie" Donnie muttered as he gave his ass a shake and make his tail wiggle faster.

God, he needed Raph's cock!

He shuddered as two rough hands grabbed his butt and wet and hard tip pressed against his entrance. Moaning softly, Don shifted his hips, quivering with anticipation and squeezing his eyes shut.

Raph's grip tightened as he pushed into welcoming body with fast and insistent thrust, groaning quietly through his gritted teeth. Crying out, Donnie trembled, falling onto his elbows and clenching his fists as he did everything his could to bear with overwhelming sensations…

Raphael panted lightly through his teeth as his thick cock moved into the wonderfully tight ass. As he watched the tip pushing itself inside, Raph moved his body across Don's shell and nuzzled the flushed cheek.

"Don't tighten up, just be relaxed, Donnie boy." Raphael murmured, feeling that genius tightened up again from the pressure his huge cock caused.

Don moaned softly and wrapped an arm around Raph's neck to pull him closer for a kiss. Hothead churred as he opened his mouth for his smaller mate and pushed his weeping cock into the olive green ass deeper.

Oh yeah, all this foreplay was definitely worth it! Being half inside, Raphael stopped, deepening their kiss and moving his hands to grab the rim of brother's shell. Now he wasn't going to move away. It was time for little payback for all this teasing, running, chasing and fighting. Besides, Raphael had been nice way too long…

Dark green male pulled his cock back a little before slamming it all the way into Don's warm ass. The heat and tightness around was so damn good! Donnie jerked his mouth away with a loud cry, a thin line of his and Raph's drool ran down from his mouth. Not giving his younger brother a chance to adjust to the size of his cock, hothead pulled out, until only the tip remained inside, then rammed inside again, moaning loudly.

Don's body shuddered deeply as he let out something like choked sob, his fingers scratched the ground in attempt to dig into the concrete as he felt as if he was burned alive from the inside. All genius's senses were going crazy, screaming to him that it was too much to bear, but there was no much choice for him right now anyway.

Donatello whimpered, as Raphael pulled out just like he had done before, and shook, expecting another hammering thrust, but hothead shoved back much slower this time, having changed slightly the angle of his movement. Don's toes curled as brother's cock hit his sweet spot and jolt of pleasure, mixed with burning pain, made him whine loudly.

Raphael churred loudly as he pulled out and slammed his thick rod inside again. Donnie moaned softly as larger terrapin moved out slowly and thrust in slowly before slamming inside hard and fast. His toes curled, when Raphael went out, and flexed, when he slammed into him. Oh God, it was so much! Donatello practically sobbed, when the darker male's wonderful cock hit that spot in his ass every time. Olive green turtle pressed his ass closer, his tail wiggling fast, wanting more of that lovely feeling of his sweet spot stroked in ways he didn't know about.

Raphael's pace started to sped up constantly as he rammed himself into his mate's quivering body with hard and powerful thrusts. Donnie groaned and panted, pressing his forehead into his arms. Damn, he was going to be so sore afterwards, but genius actually didn't care much about that at the moment. In fact, he no longer cared about anything just as long Raphael kept moving that lovely big cock in his ass! Lifting his rear even more and feeling those forceful shoves become deeper, he moaned intermittently and pushed his hips back to meet brother's movements.

Raphael groaned loudly, as Donnie met his thrusts, and started moving even faster. Genius whimpered as he clawed the ground harder and churred, when he felt Raph biting his neck hard. Hothead moved his hands back down to Donatello's hips as he sucked and licked the quick pulse of his mate's neck. Smaller turtle turned his head and bumped his beck against Raph's, wanting to be kissed again. Darker male churred, knowing what Donnie wanted, and happily obeyed the wish. Don opened his mouth, gasping as the powerful kiss was given. Their tongues met and fought long and hard as Raph's thrust moved deeper inside Don's sweet little ass.

God, it felt like he was going to be pierced through! And it was better than anything, Donatello had ever experienced. Groaning into his lover's mouth, he kissed back fiercely, rolling his hips and pushing back onto that delightfully huge and long cock, that was spearing him inside ruthlessly. He was getting close…

"Ra-aphie… More…" Donatello whined, breaking the kiss and panting heavily. "Ha-arde-er…"

Raph's hot breath tickled his neck as that one had bitten it before leaning back.

"Lil' s-slut…" Hothead murmured.

Having straightened his back, Raphael grasped the rim of brother's shell again and slammed into his sweet ass harder than any time before.

"RAPH!!" Donatello howled, shaking violently and almost falling to the ground as his knees lost all their strength.

"Loook... AHH… at ya! Beggin'... Mmmmmm... for my cock... Ahh..." Raphael churred loudly. "Such... Ahhh… a SLUT! Getting your ass… Nnnn… fucked in some dirty alley, with cum covering ya... Ahhh... What would others say? ...Nnne..."

Donnie whined loudly as he was pounded into fast and hard.

"Ya put such... Nnnn… fight, but ya just... Ahh... want Leo and… Mmmm... Mikey to come down to see your sexy ass getting fucked... Gah... hard by yer BIG brother, am I right?" Raphael hissed loudly as he slammed inside Don's ass hard.

Donnie shook and groaned constantly, pushing back onto large cock relentlessly. God, he was a slut! He thought he was already turned on to no end, but Raph's words put his insides on fire even more if it was only possible. That was insanity! But there was no way he was going to stop it! He wanted all this!

"RA-APHIE-E!!" Don's trembling cry filled the darkness around them. "Mo-o-ore!"

"Such a dirty lil' slut! No real self control... AHHH... You'll open your legs for my thick cock anytime I want ya to... Nnnn... I bet I... Ennee... could bend you over the kitchen table at dinner time and fuck yer little ass in front of the whole fuckin' family or push ya down to yer knees and make you suck my dick. Ya would love that because ya such a Fucking. Dirty. Little. Bitch!" Raphael growled as he pounded into Don forcefully. Christ he so close, so damn close!

Anytime, anywhere… Donnie squeaked, thrusting back onto Raph's cock just as hard as his elder brother slammed into his shaking ass, burning it alive and making his insides curl in indescribable pleasure… Dammit it all, he was right, Donatello was going to do everything Raphael would ever want him to do… Because he was a fucking dirty little slut!! Oh Lord!!

"Oh my… RA-A-A-PHIE!" Donatello yelled, feeling the tension inside become unbearable. "Yes!!"

Donatello came sobbing as his warm white cum spattered his plastron and inner tights. Olive green male shook, before he went limp, as Raphael keep slamming into him harder and faster than ever before. Raphael groaned loudly as Donnie's ass suddenly tightened around his throbbing cock.

" Where do ya want my hot cum? Elder brother pulled put and shoved back back into the lovely ass hard. "Inside... Nnn… your sexy ass or all over it?"

Donatello shook heavily as only Raph's strong grip prevented him from collapsing down. He had never been so exhausted in his whole life. He moaned weakly, gasping for air as those shoves became almost frenzied, and shuddered as his own rod twitched one more time, splitting some more cum on the ground.

"I-inside…" Donatello managed to force out of himself. "I w-want you in me-e-e…"

Raphael roared as he came, his frenzied thrusts never slowed down as Don's ass milked him of his hot, white cum. The almost clear cum ran out from the tight hole and onto Don's cock and inner tights. Hothead shuddered, tossing his head back, as the last of his cum was milked by that lovely olive green ass and then slowly stopped his thrusts.

Moaning at the feeling of that hot cum, covering his insides and leaking out of his ass onto his legs, Donnie panted softly as Raphael was still inside of him, breathing heavily and not moving for few seconds. Genius mewled something indistinct, when his brother pulled out slowly with satisfied sigh, and fell down as that grip, that had been supporting him all the time, disappeared.

Raphael, who rested on his knees, watched his younger mate through half lidded eyes and churred lowly, pleased to see that he had left his marks on the lovely body that was covered in a signs of their pleasure. Donnie made such pretty sight with white cum coming out of his ass and between his lovely thighs, his cheeks were a deep red and his mouth was just open in a tiny "O". He looked so sweet there, so small and helpless…

'He would let me fuck him again, I bet.' Raphael thought hungrily.

However, he gave a shake of his head as he pulled his mate off the cold ground and onto his much warmer lap, his own cock already went back inside just as Donnie's had. Hot head moved his shell against the wall and sat with his legs across so Donnie could be set on his lap better, and churred, when Donnie cuddled closer to him.

"Ya ok?" Raphael asked softly, nuzzling brother's cheek affectionately.

Donnie only mewled in return, sighing happily in those powerful arms that were wrapped round him now in protective and comforting manner. He tossed his head up, pressing his lips to Raphael's in a short and soft kiss, then hid his still flushing face on Raph's broad chest, pressing to him closer.

Donnie sighed, after such a long day and night he was tired and Raphie was so warm... If not for the burning in his ass, he would have already fallen sleep. He felt Raphael rest his chin on top of his head and made a small mewl again, not even caring about the mess on him... Mmm, Raph was really, really warm. He just close his eyes for a bit, he won't fall asleep...

Donatello sniffed in a protest as Raphael shifted, taking one of his arms away from him. With the last strength he got, genius raised his heavy eyelids to see a shellcell in brother's hand. He watched as hothead switched it on and flinched, when this thing started to ring almost immediately.

"Yeah?" Raphael answered lazily.

"Raph! Finally!" Leo's voice was worried.

Due to being so close to his mate and silence around, Don was able to hear every word of their senior brother. Having yawned, smaller terrapin closed his eyes again.

"I've called you about ten times already!" Leader said discontentedly. "Where were you? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, mommy." Raphael grumbled in reply. "My cell was off, that's all."

"You shouldn't turn…" Leonardo interrupted himself, kept silence for few seconds, then sighed. "Well, we'll talk about it later. Is Donny with you?"

"Yeah, Don's with me." Hothead muttered, grinning slightly.

"Okay, good, are you going back to April's or are you already home?" Leader asked.

"Heading home, mommy, so don't ya worry." Raphael smirked, mocking his older brother.

He looked down when he felt a light swat on his arm, knowing that Donnie was telling him to be nice. Slowly darker male caressed Don's arm as he listen to Leo, not really hearing anything the other male on the phone was saying.

"We'll be home soon too." Leonardo sighed quietly after some time. "This park is…"

"Park?" Raphael interrupted him suddenly. "Ya're in the park?"

"Yeah… Well…" Senior brother muttered. "It was kinda Mike's idea to search for you here…"

His voice sounded a bit unsecure as if he wasn't sure how exactly he had gotten into that place after all and what he was actually doing there now. Raphael abruptly laughed out and immediately coughed to hide it. Donnie threw a quick glance at him through half-lidded eyes.

"What?" Leo asked, sounding confused.

"Nothing." Dark green mutant grunted. "See ya at home… Oh and… Have fun."

"Wha…?"

Leo's exclamation was cut off as Raphael turned off his cell and took it away. He chuckled, wrapping his hand around his lover again.

"What's so funny?" Donnie mumbled, looking at grinning turtle.

"Let's just say I have a good guess why our lil' Mikey dragged our Fearless leader in that park…" Raphael chuckled again. "I bet they won't be coming home any time soon…"


End file.
